Archibald Snatcher
Archibald Penelope Snatcher (also known by his female persona, Madame Frou Frou) is the main antagonist of Laika's 3rd full-length animated feature film, . He was voiced by the Academy Award winning actor, Ben Kingsley, who also played Don Logan and Nizam. Biography In the beginning of the film, Snatcher tells Lord Portley-Rind that the Boxtrolls have taken a human baby and vows that he will "protect" Cheesebridge by destroying them in exchange for a White Hat. As the days pass, he warns the villagers of the Boxtrolls, setting a curfew on the town and trapping every troll he comes across with the aid of his henchmen, Mr. Gristle, Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles. Ten years later, Winnie, Portley-Rind's precocious daughter, notices the trolls and sneaks out of the house. That's when she comes across our hero, Eggs. Unfortunately, Eggs runs off, and Snatcher discovers Winnie and escorts her home. Afterwards, Snatcher and his thugs capture the Boxtrolls including Eggs' adoptive father, Fish. Determined to save Fish, Eggs disguises himself as a man and sneaks into the village, where he comes across a fairground where Snatcher disguises himself as a performer named Madame Frou Frou and sings the story of the Trubshaw baby's "kidnapping and murder" by the Boxtrolls. After another meeting with Winnie, Eggs slips into Snatcher's hideout, a factory. Snatcher tests a piece of cheese by devouring it, and his allergic reaction begins, causing his face and hand to swell to ten times its normal size and begins to hallucinate. Mr. Gristle tosses a bucket of leeches onto his boss, curing him. As Snatcher's henchmen tend to him, Eggs manages to free Fish. The Red Hats discover Eggs and try to shoot him down, but Winnie interferes and Snatcher takes her captive. Eggs swings down on a rope and saves the girl. Both of them run out of the factory and out of the reach of Mr. Gristle. When Winnie asks Eggs where he came from, the boy, aided by Fish, tells her that his father, Herbert Trubshaw, was once a famous inventor who cared for the Boxtrolls. When he was a baby, Snatcher ordered the boy's father to build something to help him with his plan. Trubshaw refused and he tried to take the infant from him. The inventor gave baby Eggs to the Boxtrolls for safekeeping and Snatcher supposedly killed Trubshaw by striking him with a wrench. Eggs and Winnie go to a ball hosted by Portley-Rind. Snatcher, in his Madame Frou Frou costume, nabs him and prepares to throttle Eggs until Frou Frou is called to the dance floor, giving Eggs time to escape. As Winnie teaches Eggs to dance, Snatcher tries to grab him, with little luck. Portley-Rind reveals his "Briehemoth" and when Eggs tries to convince him that Snatcher was lying, he accidentally knocks the giant cheese into the river. Portley-Rind tells Eggs to leave his house after our hero tries to expose the exterminator as a fake. Later, as Eggs, out of humiliation, tells the Boxtrolls that he is not one of them. Suddenly, Snatcher (manning a giant robot) breaks into their home and begins destroying it. As the Boxtrolls first and only instinct is to hide they do the sort and Eggs urges them to get up and fight as Snatcher's machine would kill them however to no avail. Eggs tries to get them to the surface but the machine destroys the way-out, Snatcher begins stealing the Boxtrolls and Eggs manages to grab Fish. He has backed into a corner by Snatcher and his goons, he tries to plead but Snatcher mocks him as Boxtrolls lost ten years ago, he orders Mister Gristle to fire, Eggs is tied up then catapulted to a rock wall and is knocked out on impact. Trout and Pickles untie Eggs then Gristle knocks out Fish who was trying to scare them off, they captures Eggs and the trolls and leave. Inside the factory, Eggs is locked in a cage and notices a crazy man hanging from chains. He realizes that the prisoner is his long-lost father and Snatcher crushes the Boxtrolls in a giant machine before vowing to kill the last one. The next day, Snatcher seizes power over Cheesebridge and tells Lord Portley-Rind that he has exterminated the Boxtrolls and is ready to off the last one. Eggs is bound, gagged, and stuffed into a Boxtroll costume while the Red Hats dangle him above a furnace. Snatcher is about to place Portley-Rind's hat on his head when Winnie stands up to him and convinces Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles to redeem themselves, which they do. Unfortunately, Mr. Gristle grabs the controls and prepares to finish off Eggs when Trubshaw and the Boxtrolls, who have slipped out of their boxes before being crushed, attack Mr. Gristle, then lower Eggs and untie him. Winnie then reveals the truth about the Boxtrolls being docile creatures and that Snatcher lied to everyone about Trubshaw being killed by the Boxtrolls when he is still alive. Trubshaw then reveals himself to everyone, making them realize that Snatcher has deceived them all those years. Despite his plot being exposed, Snatcher dons his machine in an attempt to get the White Hat to himself, causing havoc around the city. Eggs, Winnie, and the Boxtrolls make an attempt to bring down the machine while Winnie and some of the trolls distract Snatcher with the White Hat. In a fit of rage, Snatcher tries to finish off Eggs by striking him with his wrench, but Winnie, Trubshaw, and the Boxtrolls (aided by Mr. Pickles and Mr. Trout) sabotage the robot and it falls down on Mr. Gristle, crushing him to his death. Eggs and Snatcher fall onto the Briehemoth, which has been fished from the river. Snatcher, who has grown to a monstrous size, takes Winnie hostage and forces Portley-Rind to give him the White Hat. Declaring that he has finally won, Snatcher enters the tasting room, where he forces Eggs, Fish, and Portley-Rind to introduce a new brand of cheese that he wants to taste. Winnie manages to wriggle out of Snatcher's grasp by biting him on the hand. Just as Snatcher is about to taste a small piece of the cheese, Eggs tries to convince him to let go of his lust for power, telling Snatcher that getting all the things he wants won't change who he is, and that he has the power to make himself into what he wants to be. Snatcher is taken aback by Eggs's words, and appears to consider them, but ultimately the evil exterminator refuses and eats the cheese. At first, Snatcher finds the taste of the cheese to be delicious, but then seconds later, his allergy finally sets off and he immediately explodes to his death in a yellow slimy mess. Personality Archibald Snatcher is a conniving and manipulative exterminator hell-bent on eradicating the Boxtrolls, a race of friendly monsters who have adopted an orphaned boy, Eggs. Leading a band of ragamuffins called the Red Hats, his grand scheme involves stealing the precious cheese of Cheesebridge and ridding the city of the trolls to seize power over the town. Snatcher dreams of being part of high society and fancies himself a connoisseur of fine cheeses despite his allergy, in which drinking milk or eating cheese filled with it can make him swell up. Determined to get the respect he feels entitled to, he will do anything (no matter how ruthless) to get it, even if that means leaving destruction in his wake. He is shown as pure evil in nature as he will stop at nothing to get what he wants: the respect and power from everyone in Cheesebridge. He is also ruthless in nature, being willing to exterminate an entire group of Boxtrolls with a giant smashing machine, and attempting to kill Eggs and Winnie with his robot. He is also very charismatic and persuasive, posing as an opera singer named Madame Frou Frou to tell everyone the story about the Boxtrolls being mindless monsters and dressing up Eggs as a Boxtroll to execute him in front of the citizens in order to gain a White Hat. In spite of his intelligence, he is shown to totally disregard his allergy to cheese, since he actually loves the taste of it, which, of course, along with his lust for power, contributed to his demise. He is also very narcissistic and self-centered; the most obvious trait is Snatcher's desire for power, respect and entitlement, which shows how he would have killed the entire race of Boxtrolls only to get Lord Portley-Rinds White Hat. Quotes Gallery Archibald Snatcher.png|Archibald Snatcher close-up Snatcher grinning evilly.jpg|Snatcher's evil grin Snatcher being sneaky.jpg|Snatcher being sneaky Snatcher manning a robot.jpg|Snatcher manning a giant robot 13 041.PNG|Snatcher with a chef's hat on 13 047.PNG|Snatcher as Madam Frou Frou 13 036.PNG 13 037.PNG|Snatcher in his machine Archibald_thugs.gif|Snatcher with his loyal thugs. ApreseL.jpg|Snatcher in front of Lord Portley-Rind. 13 039.PNG 13 038.PNG|Snatcher's evil stare 13 055.PNG|Snatcher and Eggs falling 13 056.PNG|Snatcher after he fell into the cheese and swelled into a monstrous being 13 040.PNG 13 057.PNG 13 058.PNG 13 061.PNG 13 060.PNG|Archibald Snatcher's moments before death 13 062.PNG|Snatcher's death Trivia *Snatcher is the first male main antagonist of a Laika and Focus Features movie, since the Other Mother and Aggie Prenderghast are both female. He would later be followed by the Moon King as the second male main antagonist. *He is so far the only main Laika villain to die onscreen. *A similarity among the Other Mother, the Moon King and Snatcher is that both were willing to kill children: however, the difference is that while the Other Mother murders to survive, the Moon King strives to strip humanity and instill immortality while Snatcher's willingness to kill is for his own selfish goals. *As said above, Snatcher is lactose intolerant which also resulted on his demise. *Snatcher is similar to Governor Ratcliffe from Disney's 1995 animated film, Pocahontas, as they are both greedy social climbers who will do anything to get what they want. * Despite at first looking humorous and comical, Snatcher reveals himself to be one of the most evil villain ever appeared in a Laika and Focus Features movie after the Other Mother Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Male Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Outcast Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Charismatic villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Elitist Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Destroyers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incriminators Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Torturer Category:Usurper Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil from the past Category:Provoker Category:Tyrants Category:Neutral Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Propagandists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Deceased Category:Thugs Category:Hunters Category:The Heavy Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Oppressors Category:Big Bads Category:Comedy Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Brutes Category:Extortionists Category:Opportunists Category:Elderly